


[VID] Dante's Prayer

by Justine Bennett (Thevetia), morgandawn



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-17
Updated: 1999-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevetia/pseuds/Justine%20Bennett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made in the days of VCRs and videotapes, all analog, no digital edits. When we transferred the video to DVD, the tape had worn so much you can hear audio warbles in places.</p><p>Vidder's notes: When Justine & I walked out of the theatre, we had already plotted the sequence of this vid in our heads. There is something about the timelessness of the Titanic story that keeps being retold over and over again. The POV of the vid shifts from the personal (Rose and Jack), to the people who died and finally to the Titanic on the repeated lines of: "Please remember me." A year after we showed this vid at Escapade, Killashandra took the song and made it into a moving tribute vid to Star Trek, one of my favorite videos. Winner: Most Serious Video, Revelcon 10, March 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Dante's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Password: Titanic

[Dante's Prayer](https://vimeo.com/155601168) from [Fan Fandom](https://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password: Titanic**


End file.
